This study will help to determine how light-dark cycling influences environmental sound. It will also investigate how light cycle affects biorhythm & sleep development in infants. These experiments will help to determine how 2-3 weeks of cycled lighting in hospital will affect the sleep architecture, circadian development & growth of newborn infants.